Letting Go
by Hardyzschic
Summary: Matt realizes that the days of tag team glory are slowly coming to an end and theres nothing he can do about it.


Letting Go By: Hardyzschic  
  
I stood back stage, nervously waiting and watching the monitor for my cue. I so did not want to do this, but just before my cue came I took a deep breath, slid mentally into my new character and when the time came I hit the ramp at a dead run to put this new angle into action. Arriving at the ring to the cheers of crowd, I sucked in my breath and slid cautiously under the bottom rope. As I stood there waiting for my brother to make it to his feet, my mind drifted to our arguments this weekend. The last time the creative team had approached us with this angle we had both made it known that we didn't want to work it. They had talked us into giving it a try and it had failed miserably. Our fans just weren't ready to see us fight each other. The inter net had been a buzz since the first "argument" we had to further the story line. While they still supported us, none of them wanted to see us fight each other and I had a deep gut feeling that it was still that way. I had tried to explain it to Jeff, I had even told him I thought there was a lot more we could do as a team. They were forming new tag teams all the time, and were planning on revamping the whole tag team division. I told him I knew that we could probably shoot for another successful run at tag champs. Jeff wouldn't listen this time though. Which is nothing new for him. When he has his mind set on something, it's like a steel trap, nothing, not even the smallest light of reason can get in to change his mind. I had mentally kicked myself a hundred times for getting into trouble a couple of weeks ago at the meeting. I should have just kept my mouth shut and let Paul rant and rave as usual. But this time I had had enough. I couldn't stand still and let him down my friends forever. But when I spoke up I, in a sense, put this whole idea in motion. If Paul hadn't of been pissed and had me pulled of regular TV for a while, they would never had had to push Jeff by himself. They would never have had to give him a longer shot at a singles career than he's ever had. The idea of him possibly jumping ship to go to the cruiserweight division at Smackdown would have never come up. It was all my fault. I could completely understand why the idea appealed to him. He's always been an awesome cruiser and one of the best high flyers this business has ever seen. Shannon recently being brought over to the Smackdown crew was just another incentive. I knew he missed hanging out with his best friend. I just never dreamed he would even think of giving up on the team. I guess I was wrong. Everything on the Smackdown brand was looking more and more favorable to him. He had been so super pumped up since he had heard that Vince had finally signed Oscar to the Smackdown brand. Jeff spent years watching videos of Rey Mysterio Jr's high flying. He had often said it would be like a dream come true to wrestle against him. Now it looks like he just might get his chance. We had argued constantly this past weekend. I just didn't want to do it and I had told him as much. He had just smiled at me and said "Matt we knew it would come sooner or later. We've fought it for years.there's just really no use in fighting it anymore. We should've seen it coming when they split up Adam and Jason." I had stared at him like he had sprouted a second head. He really just didn't get it did he? I didn't want to break out on my own yet. It wasn't that I didn't think I could do it. I had been wrestling single on and off since our days with Omega. I enjoyed a good singles match every now and then. I had actually had a fun singles angle with Shane, but that had been before the company split into two brands. I just wasn't ready to not be on the road with Jeff. I could only imagine how him and Shannon would get lost trying to travel on their own. Together they would constantly be late, and its not like Jeff can risk doing that too much more as it is. Without me to drive, arrange flights and plan things, my little brother is going to be totally lost. I can't stand the thought of him trying to do those things on his own. He is passionate and full of deep philosophical thoughts; he just doesn't think with what little common sense he has. Poetry and sculpture is his forte, not flight reservations and hotel room numbers. I didn't like this. I just didn't like this at all. For once though, there was nothing I could do about it. "Matt!!! I can only stand here so long and look puzzled!" Jeff hissed at me under his breath, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the reality of what was going on in the ring. I looked in his eyes, seeing his determination to do this and do this well. I took a deep breath; slipped back into my new heel persona and put my little brothers head under my arm, gave my signature yell and executed the Twist of Fate. There.I did it Jeff. I sure hope your happy now I thought to myself as I got out of the ring. There was a minute of hushed silence from the crowd but as I proceeded up the ramp, the sound of their jeers filled my ears. I stood there at the top of the ramp for a minute, watching Jeff sell the move I had just executed. It was official now I guess. The Team Extreme era was fading, and for once I felt completely helpless, because there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew in my heart things would never be the same again. 


End file.
